the_super_babiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Stanley
Stanley (b. 2011) was the former love interest of Tori Newell. After her alleged disappearance, he tried to manipulate Crystal into giving up her whereabouts. On Halloween, he cyberbullied Baby Strength, and around that time, he nearly impregnated Newell. Curiously, he was slated to be a father. Biography Early life Stanley was born in 2011. While the details of his childhood are a complete mystery, he discovered at a young age that he was an illegal immigrant and faced threat of being deported from the United States of America as a result. Eventually, he became the love interest of Tori Newell, who had recently broken up with Paul. However, he used her for sex, which she freely gave him in exchange for marijuana, and did not truly love her as a person. He even claimed to be single, and proud of it, on Facebook. Stanley lived in a townhouse in Yonkers. Third NoHead War On the run In June, Tori Newell, having fled through the state of New York, briefly took up residence in Stanley's townhouse, along with several of the latter's gang-enrolling friends. When Master Intelligence of the S.M.S.B. arrived in person with Hardy and Crystal, Stanley and Tori hastily turned out the lights in a futile attempt to hide their presence there. Master Intelligence called the police to extricate them, after intimidating Stanley's friends into staying in a corner and not interfering. In spite of being let off easily by Master Intelligence, Stanley chose to flee the safehouse and relocate, presumably bringing his friends with him. Despite this, he eventually sent a friend request to Master Intelligence on Facebook, which the superhero accepted. Unbeknownst to Stanley, however, the Grandmaster of S.M.S.B. wanted to keep tabs on him. A few weeks later, he planned to flee New York with Tori Newell and find a new life together on the run, something Troy was anticipating. Unbeknownst to him, Tori was planning on aiding the Order of the Mystic Specters full-time. However, Stanley unexpectedly lost contact with her when she was placed in Canyon Secure Center. Being oblivious to her whereabouts, he contacted Crystal multiple times. Joined by Tori Newell Stanley's reunion with Tori Newell came much earlier than he had expected. In early September, she unexpectedly had an early discharge and defied her mother and fled, successfully locating Stanley. Together, they went on the run, something that several people came to suspect. Two weeks after making her escape, Stanley reluctantly accompanied Tori to the MBH and they hid in a nearby bush within the Acquisition District. Tori continued watching the mansion while she nervously debated if she should let Master Intelligence know where she was, horrifying Stanley, who demanded she reconsider. However, she ultimately decided not to and threw Stanley off when she nearly let slip that she was affiliated with the Order of the Mystic Specters. Much later, Stanley grew angry with Baby Strength when he made a sarcastic quip about a perverted meme he had posted online, insulting him with homophobic slurs and calling him ugly. When Baby Strength tauntingly asked him if he was feeling anger in his heart, Stanley halfheartedly admitted he was, but refused to discuss it when Baby Strength sympathetically invited him to. Hours later, he was visited by Tori Newell, who asked him why he was mean to Baby Strength. However, he was an "a-hole" when she confronted him. Temporary separation By the time he bullied Baby Strength, Stanley had become suicidal. It was also around this point that he nearly impregnated Newell. However, she left him temporarily to stay with her father and to visit her mother on the latter's birthday as well as on Crystal's birthday. However, Crystal confirmed that their bond had not weakened at all. Around this time, Stanley was also slated to be a father. Physical description Stanley was described as a dark-skinned man with a large, rotund build and an antagonistic disposition. His eye color is unknown. Personality and traits As a gangster, Stanley was thuggish and self-centered, being described by Hardy as "mean" and "stupid" and an "a-hole". Despite having engaged in a purely physical relationship with Tori Newell that she supported in exchange for drugs, Stanley never returned her romantic feelings for him owing to an evident lack of desire for love. In fact, he even claimed on Facebook that he was single and that he took pride in it. Although Master Intelligence cited that this made him a truly dishonest and loveless thug, and while it is never implied to be entirely untrue either, it is later revealed his relationship was an illegal one and he feared the threat of being deported. Nevertheless, this does not completely justify his lie, as he did not have to say who he was with, and more so he said he was proud to not have a romantic partner. He was also perverted and had a perverse sense of humor. Stanley was willing to break the law to consistently satisfy his sexual desires. Stanley's attempt to get Crystal to divulge Troy's whereabouts with flattery evidenced that he was manipulative, but not skilled at it. His low intelligence was also shown when Tori easily fooled him about the existence of the late Zhoul. Additionally, he wasn't smart enough to realize when an eleven-year-old was being sarcastic, as he took Baby Strength's insult personally. Stanley was also suicidal. Additionally, he was in denial, but Tori Newell could see through his act. Stanley also had severe anger issues and may have frequently taken it out on Newell, as he yelled at Baby Strength for making a sarcastic yet good-spirited quip about a joke of his. He also attempted to impregnate her, though she managed to stop him. Indeed, Tori admitted he frequently had angry outbursts, though he was willing to admit this about himself. This humility, however faint, is a rare trait seen in people like him and may be his only redeeming quality. As Tori Newell is non-binary, this could imply that Stanley is bisexual or queer, though his sexual orientation is never confirmed. Relationships Tori Newell , his loyal lover whom he used.]] Stanley had a loyal lover in Tori Newell. She affectionately called him an apple and could see through his denial of having a death wish, though he couldn't see through her denial of serving something far greater than themselves. On at least one occasion, she craved his company even when surrounded by friends and celebrities. Sadly, Stanley only used her for sex, which she freely provided in exchange for marijuana, and did not truly love her as a person. He even put on his Facebook profile that he was "single", but this was also to avoid the law (even though it would have been quite easy to find a loophole and tell the truth). Tori, on the other hand, claimed she was in a loving relationship. Tori also put up with his angry outbursts, though she didn't take them lying down either, as she questioned him for verbally attacking Baby Strength. Despite this, this may indicate their relationship is actually abusive. However, it is possible that while he didn't reciprocate her passionate and unconditional love for him, he at least found her feelings to be pleasing. Appearances * * Notes and references Category:2011 births Category:American individuals Category:Bullies Category:Fobbles Category:Males Category:Tori Newell's romantic relationships Category:Unmarried individuals Category:Villains Category:Mexican individuals Category:Emigrants Category:Refugees